ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
Reputation, also known as fame, is a term used to describe how well-known and respected a character is to NPCs. Your reputation level varies according to city; you may be well-known in Windurst but a nobody in Bastok. Your reputation level determines which quests you can start; NPCs are reluctant to trust a complete stranger with any but the most trivial of tasks. You gain reputation by completing quests, which in turn opens up more quests that you can do to earn more reputation. With a good reputation, the NPCs will feel comfortable asking you to do difficult tasks with correspondingly greater rewards. Also, merchants tend to offer better prices to you when you have a high reputation, in recognition of your services. The formula used to determine prices based on fame is a complex one; in general, the range between the lowest and highest starts at approximately 40% for items below 1000 gil median price, and reduces to approximately 20% for higher priced items. There may be exceptions to this rough formula. Each city has a Reputation Checker, listed below, that will give you an idea of how famous you are in that city. The speech they give varies according to your reputation level; these are also listed below. If you need reputation fast, there are some popular Quick Reputation quests that you can do to quickly raise your reputation. Your Reputation Spreads The reputation acquired in any one city will, in most cases, increase your reputation in at least one other city. *Gaining reputation in either Bastok or San d'Oria will increase your reputation in Jeuno, Rabao, and Selbina. *Gaining reputation in Windurst will increase your reputation in Jeuno, Kazham and Mhaura. *Gaining reputation in either Rabao or Selbina will increase reputation in Bastok and San d'Oria. *Gaining reputation in Mhaura will increase reputation in Windurst. *Reputation in Jeuno does not affect your reputation elsewhere; it is approximately an average of your fame in Windurst, Bastok, and San d'Oria. *Fame in Norg, aka Tenshodo Fame, is acquired specifically by doing quests for the Tenshodo and their affiliates. *The area Tavnazian Safehold has no fame, nor does it affect your fame in other places. Reputation Reporters When you speak to the following NPCs, the speech they give varies, according to your reputation level. *The following chart indicates what reputation level is attached to each response: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Norg/Tenshodo Reputation and Rice Balls Some people use the "Rice Ball" method to ESTIMATE their current Norg/Tenshodo Reputation. To use this method, check the price of Rice Balls, and compare it to this table, allowing you to estimate your Norg/Tenshodo Reputation without travelling to Norg. *Important: This chart is VERY approximate. It's possible for your true level of Norg/Tenshodo Reputation to differ by a level or more from that given here. For example, one character with level 3 Norg/Tenshodo Reputation (so ineligible to undertake the principal Ninja scroll quests) was offered Rice Balls at as low a price as 156g. Category:TerminologyCategory:Featured Articles For each 1 gil price reduction you need to achieve, you could turn in 16 Yagudo Necklace to Nanaa Mihgo. So for example people can usually get the quest The Sahagin's Stash for Utsusemi: Ichi at 154 or 153 price. If your current price was 161, you would need to turn in 16 x (161-154) = 112 Yagudo Necklaces. Each time you complete the quest Mihgo's Amigo you use 4 necklaces. In the process of getting the Norg Fame by completing the Mihgo's Amigo quest a player will usually net about 15k gil if all the necklaces are farmed.